Living on a Prayer
by Merisha
Summary: More Dean boredom.  Will Sammy Survive?  Will Dean Survive?


**Living on a Prayer**

**by Merisha**

**Just a really quick fic that was bouncing around in my head ... it happens ;0)**

**Disclaimer: I really, really want to own them ... but I don't ;0)**

**Warning: Mild language**

* * *

Shit, I'm bored ... bored, bored, bored! Yessiree! I look over at Sammy who's staring intently at his laptop. He's got that look on his face, just before … there it is … his tongue sticks out when he concentrates. Snort! He's such a nerd! "We" are supposed to be doing research, but Sammy, being the saint he is, looked at my disgruntled mug and said he'd do it by himself … under the strict conditions that I sit still, don't make a single sound and breathe quietly. I'm dying! It's slow and it's painful. I've been sitting on this bed … arms folded (so I don't fidget) … propped up against the headboard … humming a tune in my head ... and I don't think I can take much more of this … it's already been 5 minutes! 

Wiggling my toes in my boots … damn I've got great taste in boots! These puppies have been with me for years. They're warn, scratched and dented but they've kicked a few bad asses in their time. I think that spot near the heel may still be some blood from that shape shifter I wasted the other day. Cool! Yup, definitely great boots ... alrighty then!

I look around at the wallpaper. Crap, I wish I could catch the little bitch who invented wallpaper, that mother is sooo going down! I mean who in their right mind sees a bunch of daisies in a flower bed somewhere and thinks, hey, wouldn't it be great to paste those little buggers on a wall? The mind boggles. Shit! I'm still humming that stupid tune in my head.

I scoot down and look up at my reflection in the mirrors on the ceiling. Dammit, now I feel horny. Round about this time I'd be out prowling for a chick, but when we drove into town I saw there wasn't much hope of that. The girls here all look like they're related to their cousins by marriage. The 'Benders' immediately came to mind and … yup … there it goes, it's a real passion killer!

Humming again, wish I knew which song it was … _hmmm, we're halfway there, hmmm … something, something, something …_ friggin hell, it's really starting to irritate me! Just need to clear my mind. That's it. Okay. Where was I? Oh yes … I was horny, and then I wasn't, but now I think I am again … maybe I can find some porn on the tube. Where's that remote? Shit … Sammy's got it next to his laptop. Sneaky leggy bastard!

I know … I should make a mental list of things we're gonna need for this hunt. Yeah! What do we need? Salt … check. Holy water … check. Handguns … check. Fake ID's … check. Counterfeit checks … check. Snort! I just said checks check. Lord I'm a riot! I grin 'quietly' to myself for a minute.

Okay … now I'm really bored … _hmmm, living on a prayer_ … ah crap, I don't believe it! I'm humming Bon Jovi? It's sooo Sammy's fault, he flicked the radio stations while he drove and I slept … he's never driving again! The little shit! Should have known … booking us into this flea bag motel under Mr Sambora and Mr Bryan. I'm seriously gonna kick his ass … but only after I take a quick nap. Just gonna close my eyes for a few minutes. Nice and peaceful … _hmmm, we've got to hold on to what we've got, doesn't make a difference if we make it not_ … my eyes fly open in disgust …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sammy does a triple axel summersault with a twist in his chair. I give him a 7 point 9 for difficulty. Snorkle!

"WHAT? What the hell Dean? Are you trying to give me a heart attack man? SHIT! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing …"

"Don't you friggin tell me 'nothing' … god, my heart nearly stopped … it better be something, otherwise I'm gonna kill you!"

I can't believe I take this girl on hunts with me.

"Just thought I saw a furry creature …"

He looks around worriedly … probably thinks it's a rat, he hates rats.

"Where? What?"

"It was a false alarm … turns out it was your Emo hair!"

I have to duck n roll as Sammy launches his freakishly long body across the room at me like a projectile.

"You are sooo dead!"

He flounces on the bed trying to grab me, just as I bounce up and off, feet already running as they hit the floor, skidding to the door, hopping on one leg to get my balance and bolting out, Sammy right on my tail. I chuckle hysterically as he chases me down the passage. Sammy is breathing down my neck as I screech out the front door of the motel, his amused snorts following me as I stay just inches out of his reach. He's quick, but I'm quicker … have to be. I wonder how long we can run like this? I dare not stop, cause if Sammy catches me … well lets just say I'm seriously damn ticklish and leave it at that.

_**Fin ;0)**_


End file.
